To Be More Than Those Before
by Etheriell
Summary: Ruby's been bottling up her feelings about Weiss' temper for too long, and finally snaps when Weiss goes too far in Ruby's eyes.


**This story was inspired by the amazingly talented Lycanheiress (Ryn) from Tumblr and the Whiterose discord server I'm on! She wrote large parts of the dialogue between Ruby and Weiss, as well as being the creator of Rosae and Calyx. This story serves as a kind of prequel to her 'Best Dad Weiss' art she's posted on her Tumblr. Make sure to check it out!**

* * *

Ruby sighed as she heard Weiss' raised voice from down the hall. She had long ago learned to tune it out when Weiss was yelling at some business associate. Weiss would scream for a while, get what she wanted, and then sulk for an hour or so before she'd be tolerable to be around, but at least she'd learned to leave Ruby alone when she was in one of those moods. Ruby turned back to the stove, stirring the pot once more before turning off the heat. Taking the pot, she carefully brought it to the sink to drain the pasta.

Humming to herself, she turned back to the stove to turn off the burner below the sauce. Just to be sure, she dipped a spoon in and took a quick taste once more. Finding it just the right balances of spices, she put the pasta back into the pot and set it on the stove. She went to the cupboard to begin to pull out the plates for dinner when she heard a sudden _slam_ , followed by loud cries piercing the air.

Ruby's eyes narrowed as she bolted, petals trailing her as she appeared next to her daughter Rosae and son Calyx, the five year old twins crying their eyes out as she stood next to the shut door leading to Weiss' study. Ruby paused for a moment, her own anger flaring up but she tamped it down swiftly as she didn't want to upset the kids more. She gathered them up in her arms, one each, and soothed them with soft words, taking the children to their shared room. As she lay her daughter down on her bed, placing her son a moment later, the little ones tears still streaming, she made up her mind. This was the last straw.

Ruby closed the door softly, telling her children she'd be back in just a few minutes. With purpose, she walked over to Weiss' office and _slammed_ the door open, startling her wife who was in the middle of yelling. Weiss went to mute it, eyes narrowed at Ruby for interrupting, but Ruby blurred over in a flurry of petals and slammed the phone down on the cradle to hang it up. Ruby leaned over the desk, staring Weiss down, the older woman somewhat shocked by Ruby's uncharacteristic behavior.

"What the _fuck_ was that about, Weiss?" Ruby seethed.

"What are you even talking about?! That was an important business partner you just hung up on! I need to get this shipped ton-"

"I don't care about that! What the hell did you do to make our kids cry like that?!"

Weiss paused, taken aback. "They was in here messing around with the desk! I told them to leave! I'm very busy!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?"

Weiss scoffed. "I just told-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby slamming her hands on the desk, scattering her papers.

" _What did you do?!_ " Ruby demanded again.

"I just pulled them out of the office and shut the door! I told them I was busy and didn't have time right now! Both of them should understand that!" Weiss shot back, getting to her feet to meet Ruby's glare. "Ugh, I don't have time for this right now Ruby, now I have to start over. Leave so I can fix the blunder you just caused."

" _Make time_ ," Ruby snarled out. "You will not just toss me out like you did our kids. I am your wife, and it's time you listened to me!"

"I listen to you every day!"

"Not when you're angry, you don't. You just snap at me and say something cruel."

Weiss scoffed. "You know I don't mean it!"

"Yes, and it took me several years to learn you didn't! They are children! They don't understand that yet! All that Rosae and Calyx saw was you were angry at them and now they are scared and crying thanks to it!"

Weiss blinked, the anger in her draining away in horror at what Ruby was saying. "...years? It took you...years? W-what did you do in the meantime?"

"Cried myself to sleep, mostly," Ruby said matter of factly. Inside, a small part of her was gleeful at the expression of horror and confusion on Weiss' face, but she tamped that down. Pettiness wouldn't get them anywhere. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm taking them to Yang's for the night. You need to calm down and think about this, and honestly, I need a little space. I'll be back tomorrow, we can talk about it then. I still love you, and I'm not going to leave you, but I need time."

Weiss jolted up, holding her hands out pleadingly. "N-no, please! I promise, I'll do better! I swear I don't mean it!"

"Do you really not mean it, Weiss? Or is that a convenient excuse so you can keep yelling at people?" Ruby retorted.

Weiss shook her head rapidly. "You know how this line of work gets to me! You can't expect me not to get frustrated when thousands of lives are at stake here!"

"Yes Weiss, I know! And I expected you to be better than that! I expected you to be better than your father!"

Weiss' eyes went wide, mouth opening and closing uselessly as she couldn't find words to reply to that. She fell back into her office chair, her legs suddenly unable to hold her as the weight of what Ruby had just said hit her.

Ruby straightened up, sighing softly. "I know you can be, Weiss. Just...not right now. I'll be back tomorrow. Just think about it. I love you."

Weiss could only sit, frozen, as Ruby left the room. The door clicked shut behind her wife's retreating form, leaving Weiss. Alone.

* * *

"I just...I just don't know what to do, Yang," Ruby sighed, head in hands as she sat on Yang's couch. The twins had been tucked away in the spare bedroom, but Ruby knew she'd never be able to get to sleep, not after what happened. A part of her felt so supremely guilty, knowing that Weiss could not handle being alone, but Dust, she needed space. She felt so selfish but she _needed_ it, after seeing them cry because of their own mother.

"Talk to me, baby sister," Yang gently coaxed. It was just the two of them at the moment, Blake being out that night.

Ruby took a deep breath, and just...spoke. Letting it all spill out of her, like a flood. "I just...hate when Weiss gets so damned angry! She's reminding me of her father, and it worries me. Will I end up like her mother, trapped in a marriage, regretting my life because I married the person I thought she was, not the person she truly is? I love her, oh god, I love her so much, and I know she loves me, but what...what if-" Ruby broke off, her voice trembling. Yang slipped one hand behind Ruby's back and rubbed gently, encouraging her to continue.

"What if I wake up one morning, and she's no longer the woman I fell in love with? How will I live with that? I'm so scared…"

"Aww, sweetie. Shh, shh, it'll be okay," Yang pulled Ruby into her side, hugging her tightly. "Weiss always comes through for us, and especially for you. I know that for a fact. And well, if she doesn't...guess I'll just have to knock some sense into her."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah, no thanks, lets not add domestic abuse into this mess."

Yang smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. Listen, you should get some sleep. It'll look clearer in the morning. Come on, let's get you tucked in."

"I ain't a kid anymore, Yang, I don't need tucked in," Ruby responded in a deadpan tone, eyes narrowed.

"It's for me, not you. I miss it."

Ruby rolled her eyes and gave a small smile. Yang knew it was for her benefit, as she could see the unshed tears in her eyes, and could see that crack in Ruby's facade, but she said nothing. Ruby would bottle things up no matter what she did, the best she could do was be there when the bottle overflowed, as it had that night.

* * *

Weiss hadn't left her office. She'd sat in her chair and listened as Ruby moved about, gathering clothing and toys for the children. She'd sat as she heard Ruby's voice softly urging the children to get up. She'd sat as Ruby could be heard explaining that they were going to visit their aunties and no, mom wasn't coming along for now. She'd sat as she realized that even with Ruby being angry at her, not once did Ruby let that bleed into her voice as she spoke to the children. She'd sat, petrified, as not once did Ruby imply Weiss was at fault, not once did Ruby let the children know that the reason they were leaving is that their mother couldn't control her temper. Mom 'had some grownup things to take care of, she'll see them later.'

The front door closed, the sound of the lock turning in it shattering the remaining part of Weiss' mind. With a start, she realized her vision was blurry and had been for some time, wetness on her cheeks. Raising one hand up to her face, she felt the dampness trailing down from her eyes. It took a moment for her to realize she had been crying the entire time, tears pouring silently down.

She wanted to do what Ruby said, to think about it, but the problem was she couldn't think of anything _but_ what Ruby had said. The way she'd looked at her, with so much anger and sadness in her eyes, she hadn't seen in years, not since she'd been back at school. But then again, that's what Ruby had said, she'd learned how to deal with Weiss back then.

How many nights had Ruby gone to sleep crying, Weiss wondered. How many nights had Weiss _hurt_ the person who loved so much? And now, she'd hurt her children. She'd be the one to ask for them. Not like Ruby was against it, but it was Weiss who had broached the subject. Weiss wanted to share that with Ruby. But...was she really being a good mother? She provided, certainly. Ruby didn't have to work, she just chose to. But now that Weiss thought about it, Ruby rarely went on hunts anymore. Was it because she felt like she had to take care of the twins?

No, it couldn't be that, Weiss could have hired babysitters! Not to mention Blake and Yang loved taking care of them. But...Ruby wouldn't have wanted their children raised by sitters or their aunts. Ruby had told Weiss she wanted to be sure she was in their lives as much as possible. She didn't want them to ever go through what she or Yang had...one parent gone, one parent dead, another barely there. She had also said she didn't want the twins to have to go through what Weiss had...and yet, wasn't that what Weiss was doing?

Weiss buried her head in her hands. She couldn't think anymore. She didn't know how to feel! Everything in her was mixed up, roiling and churning and she felt her heart pounding and she didn't know why. What did Ruby even expect her to _do_?! This job was hard enough without the children bugging her-No, no, don't think like that, that was what upset Ruby.

" _Fuck!_ " Weiss growled out, slamming her fists into her temples. "What the hell am I supposed to _do_!" She shouted to the empty house. She felt the rage leave her as quickly as it came, draining out of her and leaving her feeling weak and empty. Slouching in her office chair, she just let her gaze wander across the room. Idly, she glanced down at her desk, when it hit her. Ruby said she needed to calm down, and alcohol was a depressant, wasn't it?

Opening the bottom drawer of her desk, she drew out a bottle. It was an Atlesian Whiskey, gifted to her from Qrow himself. It came from Ruby's uncle, it had to be decent didn't it? If nothing else, the man knew his spirits. She gazed over it, before opening the bottle. Struggling with the cap for a moment, she glared at it before summoning a glyph to loosen it, her fine control over her glyphs not suffering over these past few years at least.

Once opened, she realized the flaw in her plan. She had no glass. They were in the kitchen. Away from her office. Away from the safety of _her_ space. Where she'd have to walk passed their shared bedroom. Passed the twins playroom. Passed the twins room. She glanced at the bottle in her hand. Qrow...drank from the bottle sometimes, didn't he? It wasn't a bad thing, not really, it was a reasonable response. She just needed something to take the edge off, that's what it was for, right?

Mind made up, she took a swift gulp from it, instantly slamming it down as she felt it burn. Dust it felt like her throat was on _fire_ , who the hell wanted to drink _that!_ Gasping for air, she fanned at herself for a moment, before glaring at the bottle. Why would Qrow give her such poison?!

Slumping back in her chair, she realizing the burning was fading, leaving behind a surprisingly pleasant warmth. Maybe it improved over time, she wondered. She didn't really feel very different, but then again, she'd never drank before. It didn't seem that bad though. Maybe she needed more, to get the right effect? ' _Screw it_ ' she thought to herself. Grabbing up the bottle once more, she tensed and downed another swig, feeling the burn once more but finding it hurt less.

' _This isn't so bad_ ,' she thought, as she took another drink.

* * *

Ruby was startled awake at the ringing of her scroll, the chime making her fumble for the coffee table before her. Barely able to reach it, she pulled the scroll closer, squinting in the dark as she rolled onto her back on the couch. Seeing the name on it, part of her thought about not answering. It was three in the Grimm be damned morning, why would Weiss be calling her _now_? Sighing, she realized she was being petty. It was probably something important.

Ruby sat up, letting the thin blanket Yang had lent her slip off as she curled her legs up onto the couch with her. Touching the accept button, she lifted it to her ear. In a voice still thick with sleep, she rasped out "Weiss? Why are you calling so late?"

The giggle that came across the line had Ruby's eyes shooting wide open. "I juss wanted to call my wifey. Ish that a problem?" Weiss' slurred voice came across the line.

Ruby's eye twitched as she felt her previous anger bubbling beneath the surface, her mind coming awake and catching onto what was going on. In a calm voice that betrayed none of the feelings within, she spoke. "Weiss. Are you drunk?"

"I'm just having a couple drinks, that'sh all!" Weiss protested. "It's...it's the bot-bottle your uncle gave us, 'member?"

"So you are drunk," Ruby deadpanned.

"Just a couple drinks!"

Ruby shook with barely contained rage. She felt every one of her walls cracking, every bit of her patience lost, and she finally snapped. "Great. Wonderful. Lovely. Fucking amazing. Instead of becoming your father, _you're becoming your mother!_ " Ruby screamed into the phone. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she growled out. "Go to sleep, Weiss." With that, she hung up the line and shut her scroll off. Her hands shaking, she threw the scroll at the floor, not caring where it ended up.

Slamming back down onto the couch, she buried her face in the pillow, shaking with rage, with fear, with sadness, so many emotions plaguing her she couldn't sort them out anymore. Pulling the blanket up over her head, she squeezed her eyes shut, praying that when the morning came something, anything, would make sense.

* * *

"That was a bit harsh, Ruby," Yang commented, sighing as Ruby's head snapped around back to stare at her.

"What?"

"You heard me," Yang replied evenly. Ruby had told her what had happened overnight as they were sitting down to eat breakfast. The twins and Blake (who had come home late that night) were still asleep, but Yang had woken early. She just knew Ruby shouldn't be alone for too long. Making Ruby's favorite, pancakes, she'd sat down with the wide awake Ruby and waited, knowing Ruby would tell her whatever it was. And sure enough, the flood came. Yang sighed as she noticed Ruby hadn't responded, still staring at her like she was torn between glaring and confusion.

"Ruby...yes, Weiss got drunk. Yes, it was after a fight. But that's the first time she ever drank _anything_. To compare her to her mother was very cruel. She was upset and made a mistake. Yes, yes, I _know_ ," Yang held up a hand to forestall Ruby's next comment. "She was the one who fucked up, but that doesn't change that she was upset. You left, Ruby. You left her. You've never done that before. I get why you felt like you had to, and I'm not saying it was wrong, but you know she has no idea how to handle emotions like that. So she fucked up. But once does not a pattern make."

Ruby let out a deep breath as she slumped down in her chair, thinking about what Yang had said. "...do you really think that was too harsh?"

"Yes. I do. I think you were right to be angry, but...you went too far."

Ruby lay her head down on the table, eyes closed. Yang felt she looked...lost. Like she didn't have any idea where to go from there. "I...I don't know what to do, Yang. She means everything to me, _everything_...but so do the twins. Rosae...Calyx...how do I choose between them and my wife?"

"You _don't_. You don't need to. You're assuming a lot. Listen, I get it. You're upset. But come on...this is Weiss. Your wife. She's got a problem. She can fix it, that's what she does, fixes problems."

"She has to admit it _is_ a problem first!" Ruby retorted.

Yang sighed. "Alright. You stay here. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Wait, what? Why-" Ruby was cut off by an upraised hand from her sister.

"Don't worry about the why or the what. I have a plan. Trust me."

Ruby lifted her head up to look at her sister, seeing nothing but understanding in her eyes. "Of course, Yang. I'll always trust you."

Yang stood up, strolling over to the front door. Grabbing up a jacket and tossing it over her shoulder, she began to put on her boots. Ruby watched in silence, worrying at her lip with her teeth, as Yang picked up the keys to Bumblebee. As Yang opened the door, she glanced back. "I got this. And...you got the dishes now." Ruby's eyes went wide as Yang closed the door, but she could hear Yang's chuckles from outside as she glanced at the pile of dishes in the sink. With a groan, she trudged to the sink.

* * *

Weiss winced at the loud pounding on the door. Eyes closed, cool rag on her brow as she lay back on the couch, she gulped down the nausea in her stomach at the thought of getting up. Only one person knocked like that, and part of her was terrified of what she'd say, but the other half of her couldn't muster up the gumption to move. Sighing, she called out into the dark room. "It's open, Yang!"

Yang strode in, arching an eyebrow at the sight before her. Weiss Schnee, hair a mess, no makeup, in clothes it was obvious she slept in, laying down on a couch with a wet towel on her head, and a garbage pail next to her. Yang rolled her eyes. "You look like shit, Schnee."

"I feel like shit. Did you come to beat me up? Can't be worse than this," Weiss grunted.

"No. First things first, did you drink any water yet?" Yang kicked off her boots, tossing her jacket onto the hook as she walked into the kitchen, not waiting for Weiss' reply.

"What is water going to do for this? Dust, what the fuck was I thinking?"

"A hangover is partially caused by dehydration, you idiotic genius," Yang replied as she filled a glass. Bringing the lukewarm water over to Weiss, she gently nudged at her hand. Weiss cracked open one eye, licking cracked lips as she saw the water. She glanced around, realizing she'd have to sit up and dreading it. Yang set the glass down and gently lifted Weiss up, the white-haired woman instantly covering her mouth at the motion. "Hey now, it's okay. Come on, up you go."

Weiss shivered, gulping down the roiling feeling in her stomach as she leaned back against the couch. Yang handed her the glass, the white-haired woman taking a careful sip of it. Seeing as it didn't cause her to vomit, she began to drink it down slowly, realizing how parched she was as soon as the first drops of water slid down her throat. Finishing it off, she found another one already prepared. Taking it in her hand, she sipped at it as she partly opened one eye to look at Yang, seated patiently on the coffee table before her.

"Coffee tables are _not_ for sitting," Weiss muttered, wanting to glare at Yang but not capable of mustering the energy for it.

"Eh. Same family as the couch, it's all good," Yang shrugged with a cheeky grin. The smile faded as she looked over Weiss. "Feeling any better, princess?"

"...what are you doing here, Yang? I appreciate this, but...what do you want?" Weiss voice was low, barely above a whisper as she dropped her head, refusing to meet Yang's eyes.

"Well, I heard about what happened, and I spoke with Ruby. Since you are my sister-in-law, I felt it's fair to hear from you too, and to tell you what I think. First, I need you to know that while I think Ruby had a point, she was too harsh with what she said to you last night."

Weiss shook her head, hissing as the room spun. "No, no, she was right. I was...I shouldn't have done that. I-"

"You shouldn't have done any of that, that's right. But one time drinking because you were upset doesn't make you your mother," Yang replied bluntly.

Weiss slumps into the couch. "It's all over. I've ruined it."

"Now, now, it's not-" Yang began before being interrupted.

"I'm gonna turn out exactly like my parents, neglecting my children...Ruby's going to want to leave me, she'll hate me…"

"Okay, that's a bit too-"

"And my kids will grow up hating me! My kids are gonna grow up to be like me, oh Dust, like, like my father. I've started the whole cycle all over again!" Weiss' voice kept rising as she went on, more panic bleeding into it as she stared blankly at the floor, gripping at the blanket tightly.

Yang held up her hands in a calming gesture. "Hey now, I don't think-"

"What kind of life have I trapped my family in?!" Weiss practically shrieked, slamming her hands down onto the couch.

" _Weiss!_ " Yang shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders. She loosened her grip as Weiss flinched, but she kept ahold of her to try to bring her down from her panicked high. "Weiss, you are going way overboard here. Take a deep breath. Come on, do it with me, breath in." Yang took a breath, waiting for Weiss to follow along, watching as the shorter woman took in a stuttering breath. "Weiss, you're overreacting. Although Ruby is too. So I guess you two really _are_ a match made in heaven. You had one fight."

"It's not the first one we've had, Yang...it's just the first one where she left," Weiss replied, her prior panic having drained out of her, leaving her feeling empty. Exhaustion showed on her face, all her energy having left her from her outburst.

"Okay, yeah, multiple fights, but who the hell cares?!" Yang retorted.

Weiss snapped her head around to glare at Yang with narrowed eyes. "Who cares? I care! Ruby is upset with me, and my children are too, and it's all my fault! I...I made Rosae and Calyx cry. I made my kids cry, Yang." Weiss felt the despair setting in, like her blood was running cold as the full gravity of everything she'd done had begun to crash down on her. "I swore I wouldn't be my parents. Not just to Ruby, but to _myself_! My father made me cry, so many times...until the day I finally realized how much I hated him and ran out of tears to shed. I only had my anger. And now...I'm just setting them up for the same life. The same cycle. I know the statistics! I looked them up before I agreed to marry Ruby. It's-"

" _You are not a statistic_!" Yang growled, shaking Weiss to cut her off. Weiss looked at Yang with wide eyes, cueing the blonde to recognize the golden glow around her hands and the red tint the room had taken on. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she opened them again, this time with a soft smile and softer voice. "You are not numbers on a piece of paper, Weiss. Neither is Ruby, nor the twins. I'm not saying the stats are useless, they help people deal with the problem on a larger scale, but this isn't there. This is just here, right here. Nowhere else."

Weiss gulped, lowering her head and closing her eyes. When she felt the arm around her shoulder, she stiffened in surprise at first before relaxing into it, letting Yang pull her into her side and laying her head on Yang's shoulder. Silence stretched out for a good minute before she finally could get the nerve to speak. "W-what am I supposed to do, then?"

Yang's smile grew as she squeezed Weiss' shoulder. "Alright. Here's where we start."

* * *

"That's amazing, Rosae!" Ruby gushed as she held up the drawing her daughter had shoved into her hands. Two stick figures, one in blue one in red, swinging sticks at big black blobs on the page with big white teeth. Calyx, not to be outdone by his twin, rushed over with his artwork, which...was the same one from a different angle. Ruby oohed and ahhed over it as well, Blake watching with a smirk on her face. The twins, satisfied that their mother loved their art, scampered back into the kitchen to draw more.

Ruby's smile fell the moment they left. She knew she needed to go home. She knew she needed to confront Weiss. But...Yang hadn't called in three hours. It was nearly noon and she'd not heard a word. What was going on? Was Weiss okay? She wasn't a big drinker herself, so she'd managed to avoid a hangover before. But she'd seen her uncle with one, and it was not a pretty sight. And was she okay, emotionally? Ruby had thrown a lot at her yesterday, and...maybe Yang was right, maybe she went too far. What if it was too much and Weiss was done with her?! Oh Dust she shouldn't have said anything! Damn it Ruby, why are you so stupid?! What if Weiss hates her? What if-

A poke on her forehead had her blinking, eyes crossing as she tried to look at the finger currently in her face. Shaking her head slightly, she looked beyond it to see Blake with an arched eyebrow and a long suffering smile on her face. "What was that for?" Ruby demanded.

"You were doing the thing again," Blake replied.

"What thing?!"

"Where you start rapidly going over everything that possibly is wrong with what you did and get more and more stressed out, panicking as the bad possibilities begin to get even more extreme." Blake's response was matter-of-fact, her breaking eye contact with Ruby to sit back on the couch and crack open her book once more.

Ruby's jaw dropped. She gave a quick head shake to clear it. "I don't do that!"

"Yes, you do. You've done it since Beacon. We all know it. You're better about it, but you still have this stupid martyr complex where you have to blame yourself for anything that's ever gone wrong." Blake flipped a page in her book while Ruby sat, gaping at her sister-in-law. As Blake's eyes traced across the page, she continued. "Did you not notice how we'd always distract you when you started doing that? Yang would start doing something bombastic or ask if you wanted to get ice cream. Weiss would command you to study with her, or after you started dating didn't you notice when she'd pull you away for a date for no reason? Why do you think I'd randomly make you tea? Oh, we loved doing these things with you, don't misunderstand. But sometimes you get in your own way, Ruby...and it was our job as your team to get you back out of it."

It took a good minute for Ruby to begin to comprehend it. To remember back to times where she was stressed, worried, trying so hard to keep it together for her team and yet...somehow, they always knew _just_ what to do to get her mind off of it. Time and again...Yang would drag her out shopping. Weiss would bring her to the library to study, or take her out for coffee. Blake would bring her a cup of her favorite tea and a book she was sure Ruby would love (and she was right every time). This whole time...they knew?

"Y-you knew?" Ruby stammered.

"Of course."

"How?!" Ruby threw her hands up in the air, falling back into the couch and sinking into the soft cushions.

"We're your team. Your family. Of course we know," came Blake's simple response.

"...thank you," Ruby whispered.

Blake sighed and closed her book. Setting it down on the coffee table, she reached over and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "It will be okay, Ruby. Yang's just trying to help Weiss figure out what she needs to do."

"How do you know?"

Blake held up her scroll. "Because she hasn't stopped texting me about how bad Weiss' hangover is or how it's going."

"...oh. And how is it going?"

"Well, I was about to say you should go over there. I'll keep an eye on the twins. You two need to talk."

"O-oh," Ruby stammered. Gulping, she got up and went over to the door to put her shoes on. After managing to slam her elbow into the wall twice as she failed to balance on one foot, she finished getting them on and headed into the kitchen to tell the kids she was leaving for a bit, her mind already on the conversation she knew she was going to have to have as soon as she got home.

* * *

Yang opened the door to the house Ruby and Weiss shared, giving her little sister a soft smile as she reached out and yanked her in for a hug. Ruby rolled her eyes, not bothering to try to stop her, being well aware no one escaped Yang's hugs (although Weiss had spent years coming up with more and more inventive methods to attempt it). Yang released her, giving a soft kiss on the top of her head and sauntered off to her bike, leaving Ruby alone, in front of the door. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ruby carefully opened it. It felt almost painful, how familiar it was. Kicking off her shoes as she always did, tossing her jacket onto the rack right where it always went...and stepping forward.

Weiss was seated in the dining room, back ramrod straight, hands clasped before her as she bit at her bottom lip. Though she looked impeccable to those who didn't know her, Ruby could see the traces of red in her eyes, the shadows in her gaze. She saw the slight tremble in her hands and the red mark on her lips where it was clear she'd bit it. Gulping, Ruby stepped over and took the seat next to her. Weiss let out a sigh of what Ruby felt was relief, that Ruby had sat next to her and not across from her. Taking a deep breath, Ruby reached over and placed her hand softly over Weiss' clasped ones. Weiss rotated her hand over, letting Ruby's fingers intertwine with hers.

Silence filled the room for a few moments, before they broke it together.

"Weiss, I-"

"Ruby, I-"

The two women paused, realizing what was happening. A barely breathed out giggle came from Ruby as a smile crossed Weiss' face, before being wiped away. Weiss tried again.

"Ruby, I'm-" she found herself cut off by Ruby's finger on her mouth, silver eyes gazing into hers.

"Let me go first, please?" Ruby asked softly. Weiss nodded slowly, keeping her words to herself. Ruby took a deep breath. "I shouldn't have said what I did, about your mother, or your father. I know you're super stressed out from work, and that it makes you irritable. I know that, and I'm sorry for not saying something sooner. I...I shouldn't have yelled, or reacted that way, I was just upset about Rosae and Calyx and-"

"No, no! It...maybe it was harsh, but I needed to hear it, Ruby. I...I've been ignoring them, and you, for too long. And...I never wanted to make my children cry. Ever. I...keep hearing it, over and over. Knowing _I_ did that. Knowing I hurt my kids...knowing I'd been hurting you for years. I...I did act like my father."

"No, Weiss, you-" Ruby tried to interrupt, squeezing Weiss' hand tightly.

"Don't coddle me, Ruby! You're my wife! I _need_ you to be honest with me about these things! I shouldn't have to rely on you to tell me these things, but...I'm...I'm still bad at seeing my mistakes. You always were honest with me, always. I need that, Ruby. I need you to keep me straight."

Ruby snorted. "Weiss, honey, that's something I can't do."

Weiss blinked for a moment, confused, before it hit her. "Oh my...Ruby! You know that's not what I meant!" Despite herself, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Ruby's comment.

Ruby smiled softly at her wife. "I...okay. I'll keep telling you. That I can do. But...I...I'm sorry but I don't know if that's enough, Weiss."

Weiss nodded at Ruby. "No, it's not. Yang made me think about it, and she's right. I had to approach this the way I approach any problem. I needed to find the root of the issue, and build off of it. The root of the problem is the way I was raised. I'm...I'm not whole. I've never been whole. You make me more than I ever was, but there's always that part of me that can't forget the years in that frozen place. I can't go back and change that. But I _can_ remove the parts that set me off. From now on, I won't bring work home with me. Ever. And I'm going to make it clear to my staff, if it isn't an emergency, they aren't to contact me at home."

Ruby blinked at Weiss, agog. She tilted her head to the side. "But...don't you need to basically watch them all the time or else they screw it all up?"

"It's only like that because I never hired anyone to help me. I...didn't trust my father's old subordinates, so I let them all go when I took over. I never replaced them. So that's what I need to do. Replace them, make sure I can trust them, and...I guess let go of some of my need for control," Weiss added the last part in a whisper, refusing to meet Ruby's gaze. She licked her lips nervously. "Is...is that enough for you to come back?"

Ruby took her free hand and placed it under Weiss' chin, gently lifting her head up to look at her. Worried blue met soft silver as Ruby spoke. "I promised you when I married you, I'd always come back to you. I may have been upset, but not once did I think of leaving you. Not once would I ever consider that. And Rosae and Calyx missed you. They are young. They forgot about it within an hour of Yang playing hide and seek with them. They kept asking when you'd come by. We all love you, Weiss. That didn't change. It's not like I'm blameless. I should have told you this months ago, years even. I'm sorry, Weiss. Do you forgive me?"

Weiss let out a half-laugh as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "You dolt, I'm the one who is supposed to be asking that. Of course I do. Do you forgive me?"

Ruby lifted their joined hands up and kissed the back of Weiss' knuckles. "Always, Weiss. Always." Leaning over, Ruby kissed Weiss lightly on the lips. "I guess I should call Yang and Blake to get the twins back over then?"

"...maybe...not yet? Maybe we can just...talk for a little while longer?" Weiss asked softly. Ruby stood up, carefully pulling Weiss up with her, and began walking through the house towards their bedroom, still keeping her hand in Weiss. Weiss' eyes went wide. "Um," she began, before Ruby waved her off.

"Nothing naughty, I just...wanted to cuddle with you for a bit while we talked. If that's okay?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Weiss replied. Ruby released Weiss' hand and flopped onto the bed, bouncing slightly as she scooted herself back onto the pillow. Weiss sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling a bit awkward, but Ruby's arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, dragging her down with a startled 'eep!' coming from Weiss. Moments later, she found her head on Ruby's shoulder, one of Ruby's arms wrapped around her back as her own hand lay on Ruby's chest above her wife's heart. She took a deep breath, breathing in the omnipresent scent of roses that surrounded Ruby.

"I missed you," Ruby said softly.

"We were only apart one night. We're apart longer on most hunts," Weiss replied, just as softly.

"We were apart much longer than one night, Weiss," came Ruby's measured reply.

"...yeah. I guess we were. I'm so-"

"No! No more sorries. We're gonna fix this. I know we can. We're part of team RWBY. And we love each other. Nothing can stop us."

Weiss smiled to herself, burying her face into Ruby's neck. Closing her eyes and nuzzling closer, she spoke, her breath whispering across Ruby's shoulder. "I love you, Ruby. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. Marrying me. Having Rosae and Calyx with me. Everything you did...with me."

Ruby bopped Weiss softly on the top of her head, leading to a half-hearted growl from Weiss. "No thanking me for that. You make me happy. I love you too, Weiss." Weiss didn't bother to reply this time, relaxing for the first time in what felt like forever, ready to fix everything...as soon as they woke up.


End file.
